


Laugh it off

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [74]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Exhaustion, Feels, Gen, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter blinked as he trudged up to the door, “Morning Happy.”“Morning Peter, you doing okay?”“Lab hours catch up...”“How many you got left?”Peter grunted as he raised his good arm before reaching for the door, “May, gonna crash, that okay? Not, really up to swinging all the way to dad's or school...”
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Devil's in the details [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Laugh it off

Peter blinked as he trudged up to the door, “Morning Happy.”

“Morning Peter, you doing okay?”

“Lab hours catch up...”

“How many you got left?”

Peter grunted as he raised his good arm before reaching for the door, “May, gonna crash, that okay? Not, really up to swinging all the way to dad's or school...”

“Didn't the campus have its own labs?”

“Uhuh, some idiot fucked up, made some sort of bomb basically, like chemical thing. Gotta air out the lab floor for awhile just in case. So, had to go to the freaking off site lab and- I'm so tired.”

“Were they trying to make a bomb?”

“Don't know, don't care,” Peter flopped onto the couch and almost immediately started snoring.

Peter whined, “Oh boy, mistakes were made...” He grumbled as he tried to work the kinks out of his bad shoulder, “Ugh, I did not think this through.” May has some wound care/recovery stuff, but he wasn't going to clean out her first aid kit just for one clean and re-wrap of his arm. “I'll deal with it, dad'll have some more. Shit, it's Saturday, right?”

“Yes, Peter, it is in fact Saturday.”

Peter whined at FRIDAY's voice, “May's probably at her lunch thing with her book club...” He grumbled himself to his feet and tapped his finger against his chest. “Least I still have some movement in it.” They were still working on stretching the tendon though so his lucky ass gets to live with this fucking thing feeling like it's constantly pulling his fucking arm straight while they try to get it back to where it should be without having to just crank it there and pray any connections that are attempting to heal at his wrist didn't snap. “FRIDAY, how's it looking anyway? Can I uncurl my fucking arm anytime soon?” Least this route let FRIDAY be in charge of the damn thing. It also left him in the loop of updates. Peter smiled at the progress, “Time frame?”

“As long as you keep working on the exercises and don't strictly binge your schooling like you have been. 2 more weeks until they can attempt a complete repair”

“Doing good on the muscle retraction then?”

“It's still trying to retract from the lack of natural support, but I have the situation under control and am correcting it over time.”

“Best, the best,” Peter mumbled as he just decided to sit at the bus stop and call Strange instead of swinging or trying to beg forgiveness for missing the class, “Sorry Doc, been... frazzled, not making it this week. Still gotta get back to dad's to shower and change my dressing and I'm still probably going to skip the coalition meeting too. But, the arm's doing okay, FRIDAY says two more weeks of stretching and we might be able to restore it so I can actually get proper elbow movement. I got a few of my fingers able to tap so, progress.”

“Rest up, Peter, you've been under a lot of stress lately. How's the anxiety been?”

“Alright, just, little chest tightening every now and then. Mighta just gotten a bit like, high scale paranoia for awhile with how often I was taking the pain pills after I started up the lab work. It's toning down.” Peter shifted over when he noticed someone else waiting for the bus, “I'll let you know how it's going. I still got... ugh another 16 hours in lab to deal with. God hates me...”

Strange chuckled, “Well, in a manner of speaking, you gave him a damn good reason to. But he started it.”

Peter cracked up, covering his face at the confused look on the other's face, “I'm sorry, I'm listening to a comedian,” he tapped his hidden ear before disconnecting the call. “Sorry. It's just, been one of those months you just need a laugh.”


End file.
